Every Dog Has His Day
Every Dog Has His Day is the seventh episode of Power Rangers Zeo. Synopsis Kat trains a dog to help the police department, but instead Smokey sniffs out King Mondo's latest scheme, and the Pink Ranger finds herself trying to stop him from flooding Angel Grove with lava--without her morpher. Plot This episode starts with the Rangers riding the new Zeo Jet Cycles, created by Billy and Alpha. They check out fine, so the Rangers do another lap around the lake before going to the Youth Center. Katherine introduces her finished civics project to Lt. Stone: Smokey, Angel Grove's first specially trained rescue dog. Kat explains that Smokey has been trained to detect fire and many other dangers from miles around, which is attributed to his keen canine senses--Lt. Stone notes that the dog is better trained than most of his recruits, referring to Bulk and Skull. At the same time, King Mondo's lackey, Klank, finds an untapped pocket of molten lava just outside Angel Grove. King Mondo realizes this could be used to destroy the Power Rangers, and summons the Digster to unleash the lava. Back at the Juice Bar, Lt. Stone thanks Katherine for her work and designates Smokey as the new Sergeant in the Angel Grove Search and Rescue Unit. Kat reveals she used to help the Police Department in training stray dogs, which explains her knack for it. Bulk and Skull realize they are now outranked by a dog, and Lt. Stone informs them that for their first assignment, they must give Smokey a bath. Once the Cogs are done digging into the lava pocket, Digster throws one of his bombs into the opening to start a chain reaction. Smokey catches the scent, and despite Bulk and Skull's best efforts, escapes, chasing after the smell. Lt. Stone is angered by Bulk and Skull for losing the new sergeant, and begin to search for him; Kat decides to help out as well. While searching, Kat sees Cogs in the forest and follows them into Digster's cave. She morphs and takes her Jet Cycle so as to find Smokey quickly, before telling to the others. Unfortunately, upon her escape, Digster blasts her off the Jet Cycle; she demorphs, twists her ankle and damages her communicator. Kat runs while the Cogs give chase, but her attempts to contact Zordon fail thanks to the broken communicator. A Cog sees her, knocking off her Zeonizer, and she is almost captured before Smokey scares them up a tree. King Mondo allows Katherine to escape since Digster's digging takes higher priority. Because Kat has been rendered immobile, she straps her communicator to Smokey's collar, sending him to warn the others at the Youth Center. Meanwhile, Tommy is lifting weights while Billy and Rocky spot him. Smokey arrives, and seeing Kat's broken communicator, the guys realize she is in trouble. Before Smokey can lead them to her, Bulk and Skull take him back to Police Headquarters. Tommy and Rocky take their Jet Cycles while Billy teleports back to the Power Chamber to contact Tanya and Adam. Billy tells Tommy that the readings show Kat's last whereabouts near a cave outside Angel Grove. Bulk and Skull lose Smokey again, and go on another search. Meanwhile, the Rangers find the Pink Zeo Jet Cycle and call for Kat. Smokey attempts to take the fallen Zeonizer back to her as Digster tells Prince Sprocket that by nightfall Angel Grove will be toast. Hearing Kat's voice, the Cogs are sent to capture her again, but are unable to stop Katherine from regaining her Zeonizer. Now somewhat healed, she morphs and fends off the onslaught of Cogs, eventually taking on Digster himself. Initially having the upperhand, she is almost defeated when her sprained ankle fails her. She still refuses to give in, and luckily Tommy and the other Rangers arrive in time to prevent Digster from finishing her off. United, the team overwhelms him. Digster grows to an enormous size, forcing the Rangers to use the Zeo Megazord. They use Zeo I Battle Helmet to blast the monster, who retaliates with a similar laser attack. The Megazord shifts to Warrior Mode and cuts off Digster's head cannon, easily destroying him with the Zeo Megazord Saber afterward. Prince Sprocket places the blame of Digster's defeat on Klank, deflecting his father's wrath to him. Zordon and Alpha congratulate the Rangers, and reveal that in defeating the monster, the cave of lava was effectively sealed up. Lt. Stone is happy that Smokey could help the Rangers, but laments that he can't find his lunch. Bulk and Skull enter, and Smokey sniffs out the stolen sandwich in Bulk's pocket. As punishment, the two recruits are sent to clean every trashcan between the Youth Center & City Hall; Tanya remarks that with recruits like those two, Smokey might even become Chief of Police. Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Zeo Ranger V Red) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Zeo Ranger IV Green) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Zeo Ranger III Blue) *Nakia Burrise as Tanya Sloan (Zeo Ranger II Yellow) *Catherine Sutherland as Katherine "Kat" Hillard (Zeo Ranger I Pink) *David Yost as Billy Cranston *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *David Fielding as Zordon (face) *Bob Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Donene Kistler as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Gregg Bullock as Lt. Stone *Richard Genelle as Ernie *David Stenstrom as King Mondo (voice) *Alex Borstein as Queen Machina (voice) *Barbara Goodson as Prince Sprocket (voice) and Orbus (voice) *Oliver Page as Klank (voice) *Derek Stephen Prince as Digster (voice) Song *Enemies Beware (Instrumental) Errors *Like the previous episode, after the Rangers use their group kick against the monster, Tommy materializes from a Red teleportation beam that would be from the still unintroduced Defender Wheel which would be introduced in the following episode. *The Sentai Smokey didn't carry Kat's Zeonizer in his mouth while dodging Digster's explosions. Notes *This was the first episode where the Zeo Jet Cycles were used. *Some Cogs were shown using metal spears when searching the river for Kat. This marks the first time a villain's standard henchmen have used weapons, although some of Rita’s Putties were equipped with blade or ball like appendages instead of hands. *Smokey the search and rescue dog was a German Shepard, the breed most commonly used by law enforcement. *This was the first time that Kat used her special Zeo attack, along with her unique power weapon. *The Zeo Megazord fight was used in a PC game Power Rangers Zeo PowerActive Words. *A similar plot element from this episode would later be used in Ninja Steel's 6th episode. See Also (fight footage and story) Category:Zeo Category:Episode